After ALLIE
by PrincessMecanic
Summary: Un mois s'est écoulé après qu'Allie disparaisse. Chacun essaye de se reconstruire et certains ont plus de difficultés que d'autres.
1. Chapter 1

_**Histoire imaginée après la S3. Excusez-moi d'avance s'il y a encore certaines fautes. Bonne lecture! :D**_

 _Un mois. Un mois que tout était enfin terminé. La Cité des Lumières n'existait plus, du moins plus pendant quelques années._

A Polis, tout était rentré dans l'ordre, le poste de commandant était encore vacant depuis la mort d'Ontari. Pourtant, une élection allait bientôt avoir lieu, ce qui ne voulait pas dire que l'atmosphère chez les natifs était tendu, au contraire, tous prenait du recul après ces tragiques événements passés. Le Peuple du Ciel essayait aussi de s'en remettre malgré quelques fissures toujours restées intactes dans le cœur de certains. Un mois après que Clarke ait sauvé son peuple d'Allie, chacun essayait de se reconstruire petit à petit. A cela s'ajoute toujours la question du nouveau chancelier : qui serait capable de reprendre en main Arkadia tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé ? Abby fut nommée temporairement, malgré les événements récents, et avec l'aide de sa fille, elle s'efforça de diriger son peuple dans le droit chemin. Elle resta digne à sa propre personne tout en prenant soin des autres comme elle l'avait toujours fait mais aussi de celui qu'elle aimait, même si avec le temps ils s'étaient un peu éloignés depuis la libération de Polis. Kane était très distant depuis cet événement, certainement sous le choc il restait toujours en retrait vis-à-vis des autres. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqués, car tous l'avaient connu solitaire, pourtant, Abby avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour la personne qu'il était, elle voulait lui parler, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : ses souvenirs viennent toujours la hanter. Ce souvenir de lorsqu'elle donnait l'ordre aux gardes de crucifier Marcus sur la croix… jamais elle ne se le pardonnera. En tant que chancelière temporaire, des réunions étaient souvent organisées pour la reconstruction de leur peuple et souvent elle se retrouvait avec Marcus. Mise à part quelques mots, ils ne s'échangeaient rien d'autres. Souvent elle repensait au dernier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à Polis, lorsque celle-ci était sous la possession d'Allie.

Abby en avait marre de cette situation, pour elle, c'était impossible de faire comme si de rien n'était devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle aimait souvent se réfugier derrière le Camp pour s'isoler, contempler le paysage de la Terre et réfléchir sur tout ce qui s'est passé. Ce jour-là, après une réunion entre les responsables, elle décida de d'y aller. Elle s'asseya, les mains sur la tête.

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, il faut absolument que je lui en parle… » chuchotait-elle.

« Abby ? Est-ce-que c'est vous ? »

Elle sursauta et se retourna. C'était Raven qui la cherchait depuis un moment.

« Raven ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai quand même pris 10 minutes à vous cher, je voulais vous prévenir que nous allions partir chasser avec Clarke et Bellamy, les réserves commencent à s'épuiser et je préfère anticiper la situation ! Histoire que vous soyez au courant, étant donné que la chancelière doit tout savoir. »

Abby regarda Raven, sans vraiment écouter celle-ci, ses pensées étaient ailleurs et Raven lui fit la remarque.

« Vous allez bien Abby ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes un peu ailleurs… »

« Non, non je… oui d'accord, allez-y et faites très attention ! »

Raven lui fit oui de la tête, mais elle avait bien vu qu'Abby était occupée à penser à autre chose et elle décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« D'ailleurs… Vous venez souvent ici ? Le paysage est très beau. Abby… vous voulez en parler ? Je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse et ce depuis notre retour de Polis. »

« …Raven tu as le don pour vraiment détecter mes moindres faits et gestes. Ça va passer je t'assure. »

« Abby ! Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez rien dit, je ne suis pas aveugle ! » lui disait-il avec un léger sourire.

Abby décida alors de se confier :

« C'est à propos de Marcus. »

« Kane ? »

« C'est assez compliqué… cela remonte à l'époque ou Pike était encore chancelier, tu te souviens lorsque je l'avais aidé à s'échapper avec les autres ? »

« Oui bien sûr… »

« On s'était embrassés. »

Raven regarda avec étonnement Abby qui semblait si apaisée lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom.

« Ah oui… Pourtant je sais à quel point vous le détestiez lorsque vous étiez sur l'Arche mais j'avais pu constater un petit rapprochement depuis votre arrivée sur Terre et à mon plus grand étonnement, mes doutes se sont confirmés. »

Abby lâcha un léger sourire et continua :

« Pourtant, nous n'avons pas pu nous dire les choses clairement depuis ce qu'il s'est passés avec cette… maudite pilule. » Abby changeait de regard en une seconde, elle éprouvait tellement de haine envers Jaha, envers cette Cité des Lumière qui avait réussi à lui séparer de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

« Pour te sauver, j'ai dû accepter de prendre cette pilule. Sous le contrôle de celle-ci, j'ai incité tous les autres à la prendre et nous sommes par la suite allés à Polis afin qu'ils la prennent également, mais j'ignorais que je retrouverai Marcus. J'étais consciente de tout mais je ne pouvais rien faire… Je l'ai crucifié… et il a à son tour pris la pilule. Tout ça pour me sauver. »

Sous ces mots sanglants, Raven remarqua la détresse de sa collègue, de son amie qui avait risqué sa vie, pour la sauver. Elle aurait tant aimé l'aider à ce moment-là, mais elle aussi était contrôlée.

«… Raven, cela fait un mois et j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes que des inconnus à présent, j'ai tellement peur qu'il m'en veuille, je n'ose pas en discuter de peur de sa réaction. Il doit tellement me haïr. Je l'observe toujours lorsque nous sommes en réunion et je vois bien qu'il n'est pas comme avant. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerai. » La jeune femme éclata en sanglot lorsque Raven la prit dans ses bras en la rassurant. »

« Abby, regardez-moi. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. ALLIE avait pris possession de tout le monde, si ce n'était pas vous ça aurait sûrement été quelqu'un d'autre. Vous n'avez pas à vous en prendre à vous et Kane ne pouvait pas le savoir non plus que vous étiez sous son emprise. Je suis sûre qu'il doit ressentir la même chose que vous et je pense que vous devriez avoir une sérieuse discussion. Il ne peut pas avoir tout oublié non plus. Lui aussi a agi de manière consciente, souvenez-vous il était sur le point de tuer Indra et Bellamy…»

Sous ces mots rassurants, Abby se calma et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées le long de son visage. Elle prit quelques minutes avant de répondre.

« Je le sais très bien, je voulais lui en parler une fois arrivés à Arkadia ce jour-là mais ils me semblait si distant que je n'ai plus osé. »

« Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir et lorsque vous aurez un peu de temps, allez directement lui parler, vous devriez le connaître, Kane n'est pas du tout difficile lorsqu'il s'agit de discuter… Lui aussi doit être mal avec ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il ne le montre pas.»

Abby sourit en entendant ces mots, en effet, Kane était au contraire très difficile, déjà à l'époque sur l'Arche lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre des décisions, il pesait toujours le pour et le contre. Cependant, on pouvait le qualifier comme quelqu'un de sérieux. Kane était toujours présent pour résoudre les conflits et malentendus quel que soit la méthode déployée.

Abby se leva doucement en direction du camp.

« Merci beaucoup Raven pour tes mots, cela m'a fait du bien. Tu es la première personne à qui je me suis confiée concernant cette histoire et je compte sur ta discrétion pour garder ça pour toi. »

« Bien-sûr Abby, je suis toujours là pour réconforter mes amis. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec ça. Je sais que ces événements nous ont tous marqués, j'en suis la première… et je veux vous prouver que malgré tout, je m'en suis quand même sortie. »

Abby était plus rassurée et apaisée face aux mots de sa jeune collègue.

« … Au fait Raven, je pense que Clarke et les autres doivent t'attendre pour chasser, non ? »

« Oh, oui effectivement ! A toute à l'heure Abby ! »

La jeune femme s'éclipsa en sens inverse tandis qu'Abby rentrait, essuyant ses traces sur son visage en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le cœur apaisé, elle se sentit plus sereine face à la situation à laquelle elle devrait se confronter. Ce n'était qu'un petit détail mais pour elle, cela semblait si énorme.


	2. Chapter 2

De retour sur le camp, les hommes eurent pile le temps de finir la reconstruction de la grande porte qui permettait d'accéder à Arkadia. En effet, celle-ci avait été détruite par le 4x4 que Jasper conduisait afin de fuir son propre peuple. Ce jour-là, Abby s'en souvient, elle avait bel et bien vu sa fille à l'arrière du 4x4 mais ne put rien faire. Un sentiment de regret se fit ressentir et elle décida de s'approcher de la porte.

« Et voilà le travail ! La porte est dorénavant plus sécurisée qu'avant, même un camion ne pourrait plus passer ! » Fit Monty, fier de son travail.

« Bien joué, moi je dis qu'on a bien mérité une bonne pause ! » Répondu Jasper.

« Et bien c'est du très bon, travail les garçons, je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi doués pour reconstruire quoi que ce soit.» fit Abby.

Elle lâcha un léger sourire, repensant aux cent, si jeune et insouciant à leur arrivée, ils étaient à présent devenus des guerriers. Ce n'étaient plus des enfants.

« Oh bonjour Abby, on vous remercie mais remerciez surtout Kane, c'est lui qui nous a poussé à mettre en place ce dispositif. » répondu Monty.

« Oh oui, au départ on voulait seulement remettre la porte. » fit Jasper, en dirigeant son regard vers la gauche. Juste au moment où Kane arrivait. Toujours vêtu de sa veste noire légèrement abîmée depuis les récents événements.

Face aux mots de Jasper, le cœur d'Abby se serra, surtout lorsque Marcus arrivait. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, tout semblait s'arrêter, son regard était plongé dans ses yeux marron qu'elle aimait tant observer à chaque moment passés à ses côtés. Marcus arriva en direction des deux garçons et fit un oui de la tête, comme si cela était un ordre afin de partir et porta enfin son regard en direction de celle qu'il aimait. Ils étaient enfin tous les deux. Réticent, il engagea tout de même la conversation :

« Salut.. » fit Marcus, le regard fuyant, et observant la grande porte construite.

« Bonjour Marcus. » répondu Abby avec un petit sourire similaire au sourire d'une adolescente voyant son amoureux.

Kane s'approcha de la grande porte et l'observa de plus près pour admirer le travail. On pouvait sentir un petit sentiment de gêne entre les deux car l'environnement était devenu soudainement calme. Ils ne savaient pas où se placer et Abby l'observa, elle voulait tellement lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

« C'est vraiment du bon boulot. Le périmètre est enfin sécurisé. A partir de maintenant on est sûrs que plus aucune menace sera susceptible de s'introduire à Arkadia. »

« Oui, elle semble beaucoup plus résistante que l'ancienne. »

Kane soupira un coup et baissa du regard.

« On sera plus vigilant… cette fois ci.»

Ces mots prononcés par Kane ne laissait pas Abby indifférente repensant à Allie. Marcus ne pouvait pas se retenir de toucher les barricades qui permettaient à la porte de rester élevée. On sentait l'ambiance tendue.

« Marcus… si tu fais référence aux derniers événements survenus... »

Kane ne réagit pas tout de suite mais la regarda avec un air attristé. Les deux mains sur les barricades, les yeux dans sa direction, il se rapprocha d'elle, hésitant :

« Tu sais... lorsque.. »

Kane avait du mal à s'exprimer, comme ci il avait fait une erreur et il n'osa plus parler. Abby lança un regard d'incompréhension alors elle décida enfin de lui parler.

« Ecoute, je… cela fait un moment que je voulais t'en parler Marcus… Je sais que tu m'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé… Je suis tellement désolée. T… Tout est de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas en arriver à là. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire du mal lorsque nous étions à Polis. J'étais consciente de tout et je n'ai rien pu faire… Lorsqu'ils ont… sur cette croix…»

Une larme coula dès lors sur son visage, elle fixait l'homme qu'elle aimait avec tellement de compassion qu'elle ne put, elle aussi finir la fin de sa phrase. Ces mots ont rappelé de mauvais souvenirs chez Kane, il voyait bien qu'elle était vraiment mal et il décida de la prendre dans ses bras. Exactement lorsqu'il l'avait pris alors qu'il était retenu en otage par Allie. Ce geste si affectueux réconforta tout de suite Abby. Elle se sentait si proche de lui, si apaisée qu'elle se senti tout de suite en sécurité. Cette proximité, cela faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cela.

« Marcus… je te demande pardon. Pardon pour tous ce que j'ai pu te faire…»

Marcus posa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Abby pour qu'elle arrête de parler. En observant son regard, Il passa sa main sur sa joue, tout en essuyant la larme qui venait de couler avec son pouce. Elle était si belle, encore plus lorsqu'elle commença à rougir. Il ferma les yeux et colla sa tête à la sienne.

« Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais pas eu aussi prêt de moi. Tu m'avais tellement manqué. »

« … »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Abby. En aucun cas tu es fautive de quoi que ce soit. C'est mon choix et j'ai risqué ma vie pour te sauver. »

Abby ne savait plus quoi dire. Ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, devant la grande porte. Personne ne pouvait les voir derrière les barricades restantes situées juste à côté. Au loin, on voyait juste deux silhouettes enlacées.

« Si cela arriverait…je serais prêt à le refaire.» Ajouta-t-il, en murmurant et continua.

« Excuse-moi pour tout. De ne pas avoir réussi à te sauver. J'ai été faible… Lorsque Thélonious avait braqué… cette arme sur ta tête... Je… Je ne pouvais pas te voir mourir, sous mes yeux. J'ai tout de suite pris cette pilule. Je pensais réussir à me contrôler… mais j'ai échoué. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, le résultat était encore pire. »

Kane avait beaucoup de mal à se confier. Il était submergé par un sentiment de haine et de dégoût envers sa propre personne et Abby l'avait bien remarqué, elle n'hésita pas à le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras et passant sa main dans son dos.

« Quand j'ai appris que j'avais tiré sur un Natif et tenté de tuer deux personnes… Excuse-moi Abby. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Et d'avoir été distant avec toi ces derniers temps. Je me sens tellement coupable de mes actes. Après tout ça… je, je ne peux même plus me regarder dans un miroir. »

Abby comprit mieux pourquoi il réagissait ainsi après leur départ de Polis. Elle qui pensait être la coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé, n'était en réalité que la pression accumulée par Kane. Il s'était enfin libéré de ce poids lourd qu'il gardait enfoui au fond de lui. Il serra encore plus fort celle qu'il aimait : en effet, il en rêvait tant et Abby pu le constater. Elle releva la tête et lui fit une bise sur la joue, murmurant quelques mots :

« Non, tu n'es pas faible Marcus. Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. »

Sous ces mots, Kane senti comme une impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. _« Appelons ça de l'espoir »_. Ces mots ont été prononcés par Abby la première fois à Arkadia, lorsque celui-ci était également dans une mauvaise phase. En effet, elle était toujours présente dans les moments les plus durs et c'est ce qu'il aimait. Aussitôt il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas tout de suite parler au lieu de garder tout ça pour lui.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Mais tu me connais et je n'aime pas vraiment exprimer mes sentiments. »

Ces mots firent sourire Abby légèrement.

« Marcus… tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as pris le risque de me sauver et c'est un geste que je ne pourrais même pas qualifier. Toutes ces épreuves passées à tes côtés et toute cette force que j'ai… Je les dois à toi. »

Les deux amoureux s'étaient enfin tout dit. Ils étaient rassurer et s'étaient retrouver, après un mois. Encore enlacés, Kane la regarda avec tellement d'amour. Il passa sa main sur sa mèche qui gênait son visage et mit sa main derrière sa nuque tout en murmurant :

« Je t'aime. Tellement. »

Kane l'embrassa tendrement et Abby répondit à son baiser.

« Je t'aime Marcus. »


End file.
